


The Wedding Night

by Bowm8935



Series: Garrett Hawke, Prince of Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Fenders, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wedding Night Smut, did i say smut, same au as A Timely Uprising, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Anders were married after Garrett Hawke became Prince of Kirkwall. This is the story of their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> THE WEDDING NIGHT IS HAPPENING, FOLKS
> 
> I had a bad day and smut seems to help me calm down. *shrug* Whatev I suppose

Anders giggled loudly as they stumbled through the room, knocking over a small stand that held the notes from a meeting earlier that day. The papers went flying violently through the air, landing in random patterns on the floor as they stomped over them, only causing his fit of hysteria to increase. A couple of hiccups interrupted the laughter, the result of the copious amount of alcohol he had drank at the reception.

“ _Shhh!_ You are being far too noisy, dear husband,” the smooth voice of his lover said into his ear, and Anders shivered at both the hot breath against the shell of his ear and the spoken affirmation of his new title. For he was now a married man, wed to the love of his life, Fenris.

What was even better was that they were currently working their way drunkenly across the castle to their rooms for what comes _after_ the wedding. They were making a few detours as they kept stumbling into the wrong rooms and taking incorrect turns, too wrapped up in each other’s arms to really care.

Anders gasped as he was suddenly lifted and sat upon the giant table in the center of the room, throwing his head back when his neck was attacked by a hot mouth, nibbling and biting and sucking, causing pleasure to course through his veins. He cried out at a particularly hard bite and a hand clamped over his mouth while a tongue laved over the sensitive skin, soothing the sore spot. He felt the nibbles work their way up toward his ear, letting out a moan when a hand cupped his hardened length and squeezed.

“You are still much too loud. Do I need to stop, I wonder?” Anders vigorously shook his head at the whispered question, biting his lip to stop another sound from passing his lips as the hand below rubbed teasingly at him on the outside of the ivory robes. He wrapped his legs around Fenris’ waist, pulling the man closer, reaching out to tangle his fingers into the feather-soft white hair before him. He tugged, bringing Fenris up to be level with his face again. His tongue darted out to lick at the lyrium-lined hand still placed over his mouth, causing Fenris to smirk. “Oh, you want me to move that, do you? To kiss?” Anders nodded, frantic to feel his love’s lips against his. Fenris pulled his hand from between their hips, placing it behind Anders’ neck to pull him closer, leaning their foreheads together. “You have been a naughty mage, so _loud_. I do not believe you deserve to be kissed right now.” In a move so fast that Anders reeled momentarily in surprise, Fenris untangled the pale legs from around him and darted across the room, holding open the door that led into the hallway.

“Come, let me punish you properly,” the elf said, a wicked smile on his face. Anders jumped down from the table, swaying in his drunkenness as he staggered to the open doorway. As he went to pass, Fenris nabbed his wrist and pulled him flush against him, a bruising kiss placed upon his lips. Anders moaned into the eager mouth when Fenris ground their hips together, Anders able to feel every hard inch of his husband’s desire. Fenris deepened the kiss, biting at Anders’ lower lip and stealing the breath from him before releasing him suddenly and moving forward in long, confident strides. Anders watched him with lidded eyes, panting and desperate for more, hurrying to catch up.

Anders managed to fall in next to the elf, his longer legs allowing him to move faster. They were approaching their room at a quick pace, the door finally within sight. When they were but a few steps away, Fenris pivoted suddenly and slammed Anders against the wall, pressing up against him and kissing him insistently, harshly. A hand fell to Anders’ thigh, and he whined as it slid down, grabbing hold of the fabric of the robes and pulling them up. He felt he was going to combust with how hot his desire was burning in his belly, his hands scrabbling to find purchase on the elf’s back. The cloth slid up his thighs slowly, Fenris releasing his entrancing hold on Anders’ mouth to press hot, open-mouthed kisses down the pale neck in front of him. Right before the robe was high enough to reach underneath, Fenris pulled back again, a smirk painting his features as he grabbed both of Anders’ wrists, pulling him roughly toward their rooms.

The door crashed open, and Fenris marched them over to their shared bed, all but throwing Anders on top of the dark blue duvet on top of the mattress. Anders willingly fell upon the cushioned surface, wiggling up until he was in the middle of the bed, shuddering in anticipation. Fenris looked at him then, his normally vibrant green eyes so dark with lust they were nearly black. Anders bit his lip, feeling goosebumps pop up all over him under the scrutiny of his lover. Fenris leaned forward, crawling onto the bed and up Anders’ body until he was fully on top of him, placing a scorching kiss upon the full lips beneath him. Breaking away, he slid off, pushing Anders to lay on his side and unlacing the corseted top with quick, deft movements.

“You are so beautiful, Anders,” he whispered against Anders’ back as he worked at the strings. “So beautiful, so enchanting, so absolutely wonderful. And mine, all _mine,_ ” his voice took a possessive turn as he yanked at the final lace, the front falling open on the robes. With a snarl, he thrust Anders onto his back again, pulling the robe off his body as he moved off the bed. Anders shivered as the cool air touched his sensitive skin, left in naught but his smalls. Fenris tossed the robes to the side, eyes raking up and down the pale, freckled skin before him. His look darkened as he reached under the bed to pull out a length of silken rope, holding it before him, a question in his posture. Anders chewed on the inside of his cheek, nodding, still more heat coiling inside of him as Fenris reached up to tie his hands to the head of the bed. The knots were loose enough to not hurt, but firm enough to keep him in place; Anders gave them experimental tugs as Fenris stood back up, slowly unbuttoning his black top.

As the black material fluttered to the floor (and soon followed by the leggings the elf wore), Anders wriggled in excitement, eager to feel his husband on him, in him. Fenris gazed at the discarded garments, a look of thought on face, before leaning down to pick up the tunic and folding it thrice so that it was long and rectangular in formation. Climbing back upon the bed, he gently placed it over Anders’ eyes, tying it behind his head. As Anders’ vision darkened, the rest of his senses exploded; suddenly he was acutely aware of the silken feeling of the rope around his wrists, the softness of the comforter beneath him, and the lacy feel of the fancy smalls he wore. Fenris withdrew, and Anders waited, anticipation building until he suddenly felt a pair of lips wrap around one of his nipples and give a firm suck. Anders keened and bucked up at the sensation, letting loose a string of expletives as Fenris nibbled, fingers pinching and rolling the other nub. He felt as the elf settled the length of his lithe body on top of him, his hard cock pressed up against Anders’ stomach, naked and entirely too warm. Anders writhed as Fenris switched to licking and suckling the other nipple, rubbing against the mage’s stomach slowly.

Fenris stayed there until Anders thought he could take no more, finally sliding down his body, placing kisses everywhere as he went; on his ribs, along the planes of his stomach, at his hips, at the crease of his legs. Anders’ breath hitched when he felt the hot mouth press against his cloth covered erection, doing his best not to thrust up into the heat. Fenris chucked, and Anders felt fingers curl into the waistband of the smalls, and he lifted his hips as they were gently shimmied down his legs. His cock stood tall and proud when released, and it was not left undisturbed, for shortly he felt long fingers wrap around it, and he almost lost it right then and there. The hand slid down, pinching softly at the base in the manner Fenris knew to prevent him for orgasming, and they sat like that for a minute, Anders panting and trying to regain control of himself.

After a small time had passed, he felt the warmth of another hard length slide up beside his own, and Fenris released his hold for a brief second before returning to grasp both, hand now slick with oil. Anders gasped and bucked when Fenris started to pump both of them, the feeling overwhelming him with pleasure. Fenris chuckled above them before letting out a long, low moan himself, the sound reverberating through Anders’ body. He desperately wished to fist his hands in the blanket- or the elf’s hair- but settled for grabbing the rope as he undulated underneath the man, feeling the insistent build-up inside that was leading him to the edge.

The hand released them, Anders’ whine cut off as lips crashed once more into his own, swallowing the sound. He felt his legs gathered up and placed over the elf’s shoulders, the muscles stretching to accommodate the position. A single finger traced his opening, a moan escaping his lips as it pushed inside slowly. Fenris bit at Anders’ lower lip, licking at it to soothe the pain after, sliding a second finger in the hole. Anders squirmed, all of his needy sounds lost into his lover’s mouth as yet another digit joined the previous two, stretching and gliding and prodding. They withdrew to be quickly replaced by the head of Fenris’ cock, the man breaking off the kiss and pulling back, hands gripping Anders’ hips hard enough to bruise as he slowly maneuvered himself inside. Anders tossed his head back amidst the fluffy pillows, groaning loudly as he felt himself stretching around the considerable girth of the elf, the full feeling making him giddy. Fenris paused in his movements when he was fully seated inside, both men panting, Anders wanting nothing more than to entwine his fingers into that snow-white hair. When he started to move, Anders started to gibber, incomprehensible noises falling from his mouth.

Fenris reached forward with one hand, yanking off the blindfold and Anders blinked rapidly in the suddenly bright light. He felt the ties around his wrists being loosened as well, and as soon as he had free roam with his hands, he reached up and pulled Fenris toward him, peppering his face with kisses. Fenris moaned, his tempo speeding up when Anders released him. The hand that had given Anders his freedom grasped Anders’ neglected cock, tugging at it roughly in time to his thrusts.  Anders fell back into the mattress again, hands scratching at Fenris’ back as he felt himself approaching the precipice of his orgasm.

Right before he tumbled over, Fenris both released his cock and pulled out, eliciting a loud whine from Anders. He did not have long to mourn, however, as suddenly the elf had climbed on top of him and was lowering himself onto Anders’ aching length. Anders gasped at the sensation of being sheathed in tight heat, shaking with the control required to not thrust up and fully seat himself before Fenris was ready. This time there was no pause to allow for recovery when he was engulfed up to his hilt, because Fenris growled loudly and bared his teeth, rocking back and forth and up and down to chase his own pleasure. Anders grabbed his bouncing cock, pumping it carefully as he tried to regain control over his own shaking limbs. Fenris let out a loud snarl suddenly, head threw back as his seed spilled into Anders’ hand. Anders let out a loud wail as he followed him over the edge, thrusting up when the elf stuttered in his movements.

Fenris collapsed on top of him when the waves of ecstasy finished crashing over them, sweaty and out of breath. Anders let out a low laugh, wrapping his arms around the man, aware but uncaring about the sticky mess sandwiched between their stomachs.

“I thought you were going to ravish me while I was still _in_ my robes,” Anders gasped out breathlessly. Fenris chucked, propping himself up on an elbow to place a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“That was the plan, and then you started to misbehave. So I had to improvise,” he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.  “This was just as enjoyable, but maybe later tonight I will lace you back up and have you again.”

Anders shivered at the promise hidden in the deep voice he so loved. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he said, winking garishly at Fenris.

“I’m sure you would not,” the elf laughed, pressing another kiss against Anders’ lips. “But for now, I think we should clean up and sleep to recover our strength.”

Anders nodded, beaming at the man above him. He couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the night held.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as StarlingHawke


End file.
